The invention relates to a method for the production of a screw, in particular a screw for indexable inserts, provided with an interior engaging member and a screw.
The production of screws by way of cold forming of a source material has been known per se in several variants. Problems only arise with high-strength source material. Here, it has previously been understood that exclusively cutting, i.e. production by way of material removal can be used. Such a production of screws entails a high expense and is therefore very costly. Those skilled in the art still believe that beyond a certain level of strength of the source material, the production of screws with an interior engaging member by way of cold forming is impossible, particularly for relatively small screws.